User talk:EveFall
Hi there! I'm happy to meet you. I love 11eyes, and I would like to learn more about 11eyes's universe and the characters. ^^ Hi Welcome to the wiki. I'll be sure to make new contribution as soon as I have new info. Venom00 13:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Well I just used a combination of AGTH and Atlas to get Google Translate quality translations, combine that trash with some fragmentary Japanese knowledge, some good listening skill and various spoilers to get what the text was talking about. Of course that's why I can only get overall details at most. Venom00 17:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure since the length of each route is different. I spent about one day for Lisette route and Before Story each, but took almost three weeks to finish Takahisa's (since the other two are gold, a normal route is boring as hell). Venom00 19:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) No they don't Misao only taught Scholastica to make origami while explaining its origin. The part where she actually said that the crane was like a form of wish was when she talked to Georgius that night. Even with that, she didn't make any wish. She just stubbornly refused to no participate in the battle against Lieselotte. Venom00 11:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That's Nanako Chikami. A heroine of 3days. Venom00 16:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly Except Gula and Avaritia, both of whom still have their memories, the rest don't remember anything about their past life. They are aware that they used to be human and shoulder a hopeless fate, but not to the extent of knowing that it was Superbia's idea. Ira probably wouldn't care but even when having regained his memories, he still preferred not to since that would initiate the decaying process caused by the Larvaes and reduce his power (he got a little smarter, though). Venom00 12:10, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Beats me It could be a hint, as the Black Knights aren't exactly the apostles; they are only moving living-armors, which can also be interpreted as puppets since Superbia is the person crafted the shells. It could also be just a way of saying, though. The story has some mind-raping philosophies after all. Venom00 17:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I do vaguely remember Lieselotte saying something like that too, but since the text wasn't really together, I just decided to keep going and continue with the battle part. It might be true that she carried a child, though. She actually spent a long night with Sebastianus before arriving in Ayame Hill after all. Venom00 23:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) They are from the same family line. Shiori is apparently from another branch of the family, but the three have the same ancestor. I'm actually wondering how the hell they all have photographic memories. That ain't something genetic. Venom00 17:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) It means information only flows into their brain. It's not flowing out. They can still forget but that's only for very very very very minor things. Did you notice that Shiori actually read really fast? That's because the faster information gets into her brain, the better she can form an overall understanding of what she's receiving. That's why she said it's easier to understand if she reads books fast. Venom00 20:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) You can check their year of birth that I put on the wiki and do a calculation yourself, y'know. Well, I remember that Sebastianus is 23 and Elaine is 20. Samson around 42 and Georgius 48. Not sure about the latter two but you'll know when you see the pages. Venom00 22:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah they were trying to escape. Benedictus could still transfer both of them to his other body, which also had the orb to contain Scholastica. But since they were in the range of Phantasmagoria, there was nothing they could do about it. Venom00 01:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Their relationship is technically incest, but since Kukuri is from another world, normal logic doesn't apply anymore. That's how Lass justifies their incest route as the true ending. Venom00 17:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) It seems Yuka gave up on Kakeru once she knew Kukuri was his target. She knew his obsession with his sister was EX ranked, anyway. In the game she did show signs of being a yandere, but only right at the part where she took him to her own world; she even went so far as to erase others' memories (except for Kukuri who regained her own). Real Yuka AIN'T got the balls to harm others,the anime completely messed her up. Venom00 18:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You got the point Yuka isn't all crazy. When she saw Kakeru spending less and less time for her, she actually turned to hate herself, only when the truth about the Fragment inside the gang was spoken that she had no choice but to use Phantasmagoria. That event is a push, and a damn good plot twist; having Misao done that part is exactly the way to make it undeniable. The anime screwed up this part by letting Shiori do it. Lass shouldn't have agreed to let Dogakobo handle the anime. Venom00 20:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well if another company decides to make the anime, then another season wouldn't be so bad. Although I prefer some companies with the reputation for sticking to the original like ufotable to make 3days first, then remake 11eyes into a 24-episode anime and the rest into OVAs. That'd be even more perfect. Venom00 21:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No she didn't Until the end of the game, Yuka remained pathetic, but not epic fail like in the anime. Yuka spent the longest to have her power awakened, but her role never faded. The story pretty much built up the tension within Yuka's emotion and implied that she would fall into despair sooner of later. The time she used Phantasmagoria was a desperate effort; it was the only time that she mustered enough courage to do something only for herself. In fact, if Kakeru hadn't pushed her by mentioning saving others in the group, she wouldn't have been able to do it. And yeah, Phantasmagoria was the reason she regained her memories. It kinda like she remembered the sensation of using it, and Lieselotte's negative emotions lingering in the spell only made it worse. Venom00 07:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) In fact messing something up is much easier than living up to its reputation. 11eyes' philosophy and all are deep, but they are not so easy to convert into anime form. Personally I doubt if Dogakobo had the skill to do it if they were gonna stick to the original plot. Maybe only high-level big shots such as ufotable could have pull it off. Well, if it was I.G Production, I wouldn't complain either. They don't like sticking to the original, but at least they have good animations and creativity. And yeah Kukuri's fragment has the strongest ability. Yuka has the fragment with a unique spell, but when it comes to usage and sheer power, Kukuri beats her. You can see that in the fact that while the fragment is of 100% Larvae, Kukuri's elemental power is 100% Aether. It means that her power is so fricking powerful that it overwrites all of Lieselotte's influence over her. On a side note however, Kukuri can't even die but Yuka still can, so it's obvious who's stronger. Venom00 16:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope Their personalities got all screwed up. Gula is one thing, but if you break down the details it'd be like this: Ira Game: cool, loves fighting, intelligent, determined, enduring Anime: biker Invidia Game: cold, gentle voice but actually cruel as hell Anime: talkative bitch Acedia Game: very specialist-like, calculative Anime: went IMMA FIRING MA LAZAAA!!! and died Avaritia & Superbia Game: cold and cool (especially Avaritia) Anime: Super Sentai leaders WTF? In the game all of them are much colder and threatening. And they actually see themselves as pathetic having to rely on the Larvaes to fight. In the anime they just brag about their inhuman power => Epic fail Venom00 17:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Er... What do you mean by that? Venom00 18:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well Maybe they are little different when they were human. Georgius is the good-at-expertise-but-clumsy-at-real-life type. Samson is like best-bro with Georgius. Misao is the same. Sebastianus is much more quiet. Elaine is all lovey-dovey. Scholastica is the moe type. Benedictus is arrogant as always. Venom00 18:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) No I don't. Venom00 20:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah that scene That happened right after Misao showed her power in front of everyone for the first time. As there wasn't a single reconnaissance spell that worked, Misao used a shikigami familiar to scout the area; she also told Georgius to mentally link with her so he could also see what she saw. Since Onmyoudou had never been revealed to the outside world before, Elaine got suspicious of Misao and suggested that they should dispose of her before she did anything dangerous. As a result, Samson slapped her and told her to knock it off since she was too hard-headed about the issue. Venom00 20:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well Elaine has a lot in common with Sebastianus. And since Sebastianus thinks that people needs to believe in something in order to live, Elaine may have that kind of thought, too. I dunno about Benedictus' father, though. I only know that he talked the boy into following Georgius for the mission, but not about the part where he died. Venom00 13:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Nope Personal feelings are one thing, but Elaine does have a nerve against heretics. And for Benedictus, just check his page... Venom00 17:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) That's why Lieselotte is the strongest witch of Europe. Her victims cannot distinguish lies from truths. Even Kakeru had a hard time with Phantasmagoria despite knowing that the spell existed. Venom00 18:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that's a little anime-ish. Phantasmagoria is powerful, but that doesn't mean it's completely imba. Maybe Misao was able to beat the illusion with her mind of steel. But I think a more likely explanation is that Misao inadvertently mentioned Georgius' name, which incurred Lieselotte's interest and tempted her to go fight him. Perhaps when she tried to use Omnium Principia on him, her focus on Phantasmagoria reduced and the spell lost its power. Venom00 06:55, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I think Georgius does feel the same way about Misao, but just doesn't want to admit it as he sees himself unfitting. Benedictus and Scholastica have the same situation, although it's brotherly love instead of that kind of love. Venom00 09:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Dunno But I'll write down the information if the read interests me. Venom00 12:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep That's the route. That scene was about helping Shiori pick souvenir for Sophia. Venom00 15:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) No That's before knowing about the trial. Well actually after knowing about it they had another talk too. Venom00 16:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh huh Their personality aren't the same. But they have a common goal, which is to make Shiori happy, and they are content with just that similarity. Venom00 16:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) It's only an indirect stimulus. Now that Jishou has edited the Index page, I think Johanna wasn't the one at fault. The crusade did happen in history, so the one responsible for it should have been the Pope in 1209 (Innocence III, I remember so). Her transformation could have been unavoidable, though. Even in her If Story where she didn't have to become Lieselotte, the future that Verard came from actually had one Lieselotte. It means that the witch Lieselotte has to exist at some point in the future so that the Lisette in the past can be saved. Venom00 17:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Nope She only recreated the future, so that there would be someone who lived to remember that Red Night had happened, that Lisette/Lieselotte had existed. Basically, she didn't undo the past, as it would change the future drastically and also mean denying Lisette's pain. The ending has more meaning that way. Well, the Wiki Activity allows wiki editors here to see whatever actions have been taken recently, and I'm the Admin, so it wasn't hard to find out what Jishou had edited. Venom00 17:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) According to BSS CrossOver's characters do have a final ending, but it's only on paper since the game loses its meaning if the story isn't about the Red Night. In fact, CrossOver was like to promote the X360 version only, so I guess Lass really had to cut cost. Venom00 20:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh no it's the end for 11eyes. Now Lass 5th is the current project. Unless fans really want 11eyes to make another stand in the future, Lass won't be returning with it. Venom00 06:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah only a little, since all translation groups dropped it midway because the anime sucked. But according to some view here and there, the manga seems to stay quite true to the game. Just the part where Ira ruptured Misuzu's arm with a single punch is quite loyal to me, but then I just had to saw some pages of the final battle, which was really satisfying (although I think even I can make the drawings better lol), so I think it's quite a shame that translation groups decided to drop it without seeing it till the end. And lol, you should take a good look at the pages on the wiki. There are tons of answer that you can find even without asking me directly. But I'll just answer if you ask me anyway. Before joining Index, Elaine's people were in a state where life and death could change any moment (due to heretics and fanatics from other religions), so she had to stay on her toes all the time. It wouldn't be strange if she decided to getting rid of anyone she saw to simplify her job after a having fought for a long time. Venom00 22:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Already did just haven't got any info to post. Venom00 16:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I searched for their torrents randomly all over Google, so I don't really remember. Venom00 20:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Totally forgot about it. The links needed 50 posts each to access so I took the liberty with my account and got you the link 11eyes: http://www.mediafire.com/?0o18xr7vh4dpz 11eyes CO: http://www.mediafire.com/?yguozekmva6gc 11eyes RF: http://www.mediafire.com/?yi6krcw9y74ou Just extract the files and mount it to install and play. If any file is corrupted, just use the recovery option in Winrar to fix it. Venom00 17:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well no Visual novels don't need cracks (except CrossOver), so you won't need to worry about viruses or falser alarms. All you need is Winrar to extract the files, Daemon Tool to mount discs and probably AGTH + Atlas for translation. Venom00 19:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) According to what I know, paid subscription is only for other applications and services, even if you don't pay for it, you can still use its original function. You can find the software at downloads.com or simply google it. Venom00 03:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I guess 11eyes' way of depicting its character is a little complicated, huh? Well, if I were to sum it up... - Yuka (in the anime): yes, she returned to normal 'cuz Kakeru made it clear that he would do anything for her, not Misuzu. - Johanna: pure doesn't lie in her dictionary. She's an extremely radical person, and there is no nonsense with her. It's not like she's heartless, but she strongly believes that if an action can help man take a step closer to god, she will definitely do it. - Benedictus: he isn't really twisted. He's just arrogant. He's still a kid, but apparently has too much power in store, so turns out he thinks of everything as a game. - Misao: the anime only gave her an insane side for dramatic effect (more like epic fail effect), she's very sincere. But apparently, you can't apply Western logic to her actions since she's Asian. She still values Elaine as a friend despite the horrible treatment, but when it comes to Georgius, everything else comes second. - Sophia: this one is actually a witch, so she's a bit hard to understand. But you can think of her as the type who does whatever she feels like doing. You can't apply the good or bad notion to her, but you can still think of her as still having a human heart, so even though she can sacrifice anyone without a second thought, she knows what is right and what not. In fact, within Thule, except from the males who are twisted to the core, the rest can distinguish good from bad, but just decided to act on their own interest. - Kukuri: it's not like she wants to. She only has to kill others because that's the only way she can think of to help Kakeru. Once he wins, she can reconstruct everything else, so basically she doesn't need to hold back. Venom00 15:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep That's the way it is. Venom00 08:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I think it's an excerpt of Misuzu's bad end in the game where the two had sex until they died. The anime just mix a little information of Misuzu's true route, in which she revealed that sexual intercourse was also a way to increase power. Of course they gained power from it, but it's not like that much was any different when their enemy was the strongest witch of Europe. So... it's a given GG from the start. Venom00 07:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I guess I didn't make it clear enough. Larvaes don't belong to any specific person. They are a mass of negative emotions of the people who lived (and died) in Ayame Hill given form by Lieselotte's Phantasmagoria. Misao simply used that convenience to concentrate the energy on such a high level that it could form solid bodies. The anime only made it look like the Larvaes served the Black Knights. In fact, both sides left each other alone. The Larvaes are literally mindless, so if they don't think something is delicious, they won't touch it. The Black Knights, on the other hand, would have loved to tear the Larvaes apart and made a toast over it, but since that would have been a waste of time and efforts, they just focused on guarding the crystal altar instead. Venom00 05:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nope Benedictus only has one powerful spell that he frequently uses, which is also in Latin so I can't read it at all. Shiori's sorcery is on a completely different level. Even if Benedictus was to know how she did it, he wouldn't have the capacity to. Venom00 13:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but I don't read Latin... or whatever language that was. I wasn't able to decipher the katakana either. Venom00 17:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sigh Larvaes are only mindless beast that will keep coming if the Black Moon keep hanging around. The Black Moon is a gate between the real world and a world that is composed of Larvaes. So while the Black Moon is still around, Larvaes energy will keep flooding into the Red Night. As Misuzu put it, the soul composed of 2 parts, a Psyche and a Pneuma, when a person dies, Psyche will reach heaven, Pneuma will descend to the earth and degenerate. Psyche is the part of the soul that represent order, control, while Pneuma represent desire and emotion. Normally, Larvae is just an element, however, the desire and negative emotion left behind by humans living in the real world will give rise to the Larvae creatures one they came into contact with the Larvaes element. So, in another words, the Larvaes are soul-less creatures that is composed spiritually of the negative emotions and desires of humans, while their physical body is made up of the element Larvaes. In another another words, they are onryou, or ghost. Because the Larvae element will keep flooding into the Red Night if the Black Moon is kept opened and because human can't stop having desires or negative emotions, Larvaes will keep arising within the Red Night. Normally, negative emotions of the normal world by the living is not strong enough to give rise to the Larvae creatures, but since the Red Night have such high concentration of Larvae element...The way that Liselotte will destroy the world is when the Black Moon descend completely, which mean total fusion of the normal world and the world that is made up of Larvaes. Since the normal world is composed of Aether, fusion with Larvaes will destroy everything. You can also think of Larvae element as anti-matter, so when a world made up of anti-matter came in total contact with a world made of matter... Ursula ultimate spell is called Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat, the phrase that is on the Bad End screens, in English, it means, "they all wound, and the last kills" or something like that. It's basically the same spells as Benedictus' Pan Magica. The basis of the two spells are the same, they are both spells that draw power from all the relics and grimoires that the user process and release this power as a blast of super powerful explosive blast of magical energy. Since Ursula process 5,000 grimoires, and these are the most powerful grimoires that Index have that are only a little weaker than the Necronomicron, it's naturally that her Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat would be many times more powerful than Benedictus' Pan Magica, indicated by the size of the blast and the power it process. Ultima Necat can vaporize a dragon that even Arcus Pactum failed to destroy completely, while Pan Magica, when Acedia used it to attack Shiori in the Red Night can't even scratch her shield. Jishou 02:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Since the anime doesn't give further explanation, either way could have been true. But Shiori also stated in the anime that the fragment by itself was harmless, so going all crazy was all of Yuka, not the fragment's doing. Venom00 06:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Err, Johanna love Jesus is not a bit weird at all considering the fact that she is "the Maria of Magdelene". He changed her whole life, enlightened her. If you find this weird, wouldn't you find it weird too that Bellatrix Lestrange love Lord Voldemort. Jishou 10:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Whether Hieronymus knew Johanna origin is left to us to imagine, I think. But know this, Hieronymus himself have been living for century, and many question if he is even human or not, and Johanna have know him probably as long as he exists, 2 + 2 = ?, and the conversation itself is very suggestive, even if someone don't know about her identity, reading their conversation can give up a thought or so about her love. Jishou 18:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually the FD didn't even mention his name. 'Cuz the only person who knew about him was Lieselotte, but the Before Story wasn't told from her perspective so the last clue is gone, too. I bet Lass did have an intended identity for him, but that just didn't make it to the final product. Venom00 01:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Err If you read was I was telling Venom00, you should have seen the scene I mentioned is Johanna and Hieronymus II, it's a CrossVision scene of Shiori's route. Jishou 06:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) According to the official site BBS Michel Maximillian was intended as the person who would slice Johanna's head off instead of Sophia, but somehow Lass switch plan let Sophia do it instead. Jishou 06:15, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Only Jishou has ever accessed that. I've never been there before. Venom00 17:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Of course we are talking about Fu Manchu in the game. Fu Manchu in the English novels and movies is a totally different man, although he was the inspiration for Fu Manchu of the game. From your question, I assume that you didn't know anything about the movie Fu Manchu, right? About the BBS question that you have, the BBS is a part of the Lass offficial website. Go to lass.jp, under the Contents section: click on the 掲示板 tab, which will prompt you to a screen with two tabs, click on the lower one, which says Players BBS, this is the BBS that I got my information from. Lass is a Japanese website, so of course everything will be Japanese. This BBS is sorta like a forum where players can post questions like "I don't understand this, can you explain to me?" or "This is really interesting, can you give me more background?" or "How did you came up with this concepts?" and a Lass scenario writer will answer these questions. Jishou 23:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem Hope you enjoy the site and find something fun. By the way, Fu Manchu is not someone to be proud for as an Asian, especially Chinese, if you know what the word yellow peril means. Jishou 09:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Her methods varied through the series, but it is highly implied that she prefers to let the prey experience the transition from hope to despair before delivering the finishing blow. (Personally, I doubt if that was still how she wanted. Lieselotte has lived for over 800 years, so she lost the notion of valuing life. Her fighting style is half-hearted, and tends to head toward the direction of kill the prey and be done with it. You can say that all her fights are like saying "Leave me alone!") Her Phantasmagoria does not attack the target physically but mentally. And the death of the mind results in the death of the body. Permanently. You can think of it as as a spell that probe a person's mind for his/her memories, then twists those memories as cruelly as possible to shut down the brain. Of course her opponents were not that simple to kill, so she had to dispatch them physically too. And when a person is affected by Phantasmagoria, they are as vulnerable as an infant. Venom00 21:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) 1. It seems like you don't understand the nature of Lieselotte's personality or you just don't read fiction much often. Lieselotte is an immortal being who didn't even know why she was living, she was searching for a way to kill herself, and the nature of her power make fighting really boring for her. In addition, her body didn't age, but her soul were of someone who is 800 years old. Imagine someone who was waiting for something to happen, after waiting and waiting, that person will become bored, and then angry. This is exactly what happen to Lieselotte, after all those years of living, she'd seen it all, people lived and died, time changes, and yet she still couldn't get her release from the world of the living. All this made her really sadistic and cruel. Also, her immortality and magical power make fighting really meaningless. No one could kill her, so most of the time she would just let herself get hit. Like Benedictus, her power made her became arrogant, so she looked down on everything, this contribute more to her sadistic nature. So there you go. 2. The whole apostle groups never realized they were hit by Phantasmagoria. Misao did snap out of it, but she too didn't feel anything when she was under the spell effect. They just continue fighting inside their illusion and never realize or doubt for any bit that what it was all in their head while Lieselotte came and finished them one by one. 3. No, you got it totally wrong, as Kanae explained it, Shuu was able to use the hints provided by Galatea's last words to figure out a way to activate spell inside Kanae's Mirror Maze. First, despite the fact that the Marble Reality disabled all magical circuits, Galatea was able to cast spells. Second, Galatea said that the Artificial Emerald Tablet need sacrifies to be made to be completed, and these sacrifies had to be the Od (life force) of people with a certain genetic trait (which trait, never mentioned). Shuu was able to put 2 and 2 together and came up with the explanation that Kanae twisted the law of nature inside Mirror Maze so that all Mana are inside the Artificial Emerald Tablet, or more specifically, all Mana are inside the life forces that made up the Artificial Emerald Tablet, and to obtain Mana one must make some sort of magical connection with the Tablet. The stone inside Galatea that Shuu took and gave to Shiori was what making that connection. So Shuu figured that since Kaori and Shione are both potential sacrifies for the Tablet, they life force must contain Mana when they are inside the Mirror Maze. With that, he and Mio each made a magical connection to Shione and Kaori's life force to obtain Mana. Jishou 23:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Urgh Your question, isn't it too obvious. If Venom00 and I knew whether she lived or not, we would have posted it on this wiki already. If you read some Chinese website like baike.baidu and someone said that there is an ending for her, they are lying. If they post something about it, that's their fanfic. To sum it up, her fate is unknown. Jishou 10:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha I can see you don't play these games much, do you? Lass obviously didn't kill off Kanae, the reason I said her fate is unknown is because she does not have an ending, so most fan would think that she lived through. If you think about it, this is a galge, so of course they would treat the girls different than guys. A lot of fans really like Lieselotte, and her death sorta made some of them complained a little, so imagine if Lass killed off another moe (not like I care), in this case Kanae, imagine how fan would react, so they just left it hanging there. Beside, Mirror Field scenario is only a promotion scenario for the Xbox version, so they don't really spend much time on it. From what I said above, I think you can guess the answer to Valter's fate without me saying it out explicitly. Jishou 19:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well It's not like Resona Forma isn't incomplete. It's a fandisk, serve to satisfy fan by providing for H-scenes (to those nasty people who don't really care much about the story) and to provide patch ups on some core concepts that weren't explained so well in the game. I think the reason you said Resona Forma is incomplete is because CrossOver. Don't be fool, CrossOver is basically just a console implantation of the orignal game, that's why everything in the original 11eyes is on it, minus the H-scenes. To attract people to buy the game for the console while it's already available in PC format, the producer have to put in something the original don't have, and that's where Hollow Mirror Field come in, just as something extra, a side story that run parallel to the original plot that promote Shiori and Kaori, who had popular votes among fans despite being side characters. To play Resona Forma, you have to had played the original, Hollow Mirror Field is not necessary because the after stories start from where the original left off with Kakeru and the girl whose route is picked trying to adjust to their new lives and trying to mentally break free from the Red Night. The other routes are all to provide background info or to appease fan. By the way, if you are still interested in reading 3days, I have a link to a website that have the whole text (and only text) in Chinese. Jishou 08:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) What he means by fragmentary is because of his limitation on understanding Japanese. You see, I haven't use the translation program that he used but apparently, that program is no good for games such as 11eyes where complex kanji + foreign words + some other stuff. So fragmentary in that conversation means that he couldn't get enough understanding of what each scene was saying, and believe me, even if you could understand Japanese enough, the philosophies that Johanna talked about required a lot of digesting, thinking, and it's not something that a simple translation program can convey. If you have checked out the BBS, you must have seen that the majority of the players' question is about what she was talking about, because what Johanna was saying covers the entire world view of 11eyes. Jishou 18:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok Kukuri's route is actually nothing new at all. It's just a bunch of fanservices. Kukuri was expecting her concern about if it's right for her and Kakeru to be together because they may be blood after all, and she finally told Kakeru about what happen during the fight with Lieslotte and how she recreate the world and how she came to this universe. Finally, a DNA report came out saying Kakeru and her aren't sibling, so everything ended happily. Yuka's route is the most boring out of all them, which I don't even bother watching. The only interesting part is around the end, when her parentage is revealed. It seems like she is half-German. Her real father came from a weathy German family and met her mother in Japan. They had her, but he had to go back, yadayada... The end, they both die, leaving her behind. Yuka's foster parents are actually acquaintances of her real father, her foster father was some sort of teacher to her real father, so they adopted her. About the link to Chinese 3days, and I will say again. It's not a game, but extraction of all the text within the game and translated into Chinese. Her you go, and the link is DEAD--- No matter, it went dead before, so I saved them all as Microsoft Word documents, if you still want it, give me your email or something so I'll send it to you. Jishou 06:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) No that's totally something else. An old enemy of the Kusakabe clan. The monster thing is not the real body, it's the sword that is the real monster, it's a sword processed by a vengeful spirit of something else. The sword came from a family that forge demonic swords by killing youkai and absorb their power into the swords they created. The sword monster in the scenario accused the Kusakabe clan from stealing their sword making techniques and made their clan declined in power and eventually fall out of the race. Since it's a sword processed by a spirit, it can process the person who is holding the sword, that's why Kakeru turn insane because he was controlled by the sword. Jishou 01:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yasutsuna is the most powerful of all seven swords, of course, but it eat away the life of the wielder slowly. If you watch the anime and read the original, you must have seen how it slowly invading Misuzu's body from her arm. The sword is powerful, but it is also vampiric, it sucks away the blood of the wielder to power its attack, the longer you use it and the more powerful move you use it, the worse it is for you. This is the reason Misao didn't take the sword, she thought this trade off is more of a hindcrane and isn't worth it. Jishou 02:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Correction Both Benedictus' and Shiori's ultimate spell are the same. The spell is called Bibliotheca Pan Magica, the incantation is Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat. Benedictus only have 600 grimoires, Shiori have 5000, of course. The mechanism of the spell is the same as what I told you guys before. Jishou 06:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It's nothing strange since even I misunderstood it myself. This wiki was originally made by an anime fan, so most information used to be written according to how the anime went (and you know that the anime is very different). Only when I became the admin that the wiki was remodeled to house novel info. I'll do Yukiko one later... dunno about Yuka since the amount of H-scenes in these after stories is just ridiculous. I's like Kakeru has already turned into a sex maniac. Venom00 00:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Well To contribute or not is your own decision, so if you're interested, feel free to do so. And I'm more than happy if you can correct spelling and grammar mistakes for me (it's written in the Things do do list). And I think that contributor who keeps making comments is just a guy who loves spamming, and he is using different IP addresses so that I can't block him. It's really pissing me off. Venom00 01:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually I don't know You may have to ask Jishou. Venom00 09:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) That's something very arbitrary and trivia, and I don't feel like explaining it right now, you may have to ask Sophia, lol. I think Venom00 could know something but it's just isn't sure to tell you. Jishou 17:59, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Basic information like that will do. Actually, I'm not sure whether the relationships section is needed or not. If you think about it, all characters interact with each other one way or another (not to mention that in the novel, there is also the multiple route case, which messes up everything). But I'll leave it at that. Venom00 03:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC) One notice It's 'Lieselotte', not 'Liselotte' (it's officially confirmed). You can look at the policies page to see what is needed to be done. Oh, and also link the name in the Relationship section to the character page too okay. You can see the changes I've just made to find out how to do it. Venom00 12:53, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Just put two "at the beginning and two of the other one at the end of the name and it'll automatically link the word to an existing page on the wiki. You can click the small icon with a page and a pencil (which appear after something is edited) to see the wiki code. You can also turn off Rich Text Editing in your Preferences option to always see wiki codes whenever you're editing. [[User:Venom00|Venom00] 16:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) If you don't know, just leave it like that at the moment. Sebastianus doesn't interact iwht others much anyway. Venom00 18:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC)